


Hanging tree

by naturegoddess210



Series: Bethyl playlist: times that Daryl caught Beth singing [6]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25470550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturegoddess210/pseuds/naturegoddess210
Summary: Title after name of songBecause I enjoy morbid Beth and you should tooWe didn't get enough Beth playing piano in "Alone"
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene
Series: Bethyl playlist: times that Daryl caught Beth singing [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799776
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Hanging tree

**Author's Note:**

> There really isn't enough Beth being cute and into weird stuff and her and Daryl being oddly perfect for each other.  
> I'll write more because I'm not entirely happy with this one but I'm afraid if I take too long in between writing I'll just stop and I don't want to because I really love this couple.

Beth's morbid. 

You wouldn't think so at first glance. 

Daryl isn't judging, far from it, it's actually refreshing. For the longest time he was the weird one in their small family of misfits. 

The guy who eats raw meat and wears ears on a string like a necklace and collection of furs (he plans on sewing them together for something) 

But Beth thinks funerals are beautiful, she thinks walkers dressed up all nice in makeup and clothing is beautiful. 

She once told him she saw a painting of a skeleton in a museum and she thought it was the most beautiful thing she ever saw. 

She likes to sit outside in the grave yard because it's peaceful. 

\---++----

He's walking up to the funeral home that him and Beth have been staying at, the grey lavender light of the fading sun turns every thing mute. 

The only source of light is the ones coming through the windows. 

He wishes she wouldn't do that, he's afraid it'll draw attention but she says it's for him to be able to see his way back to her. 

He opens the door and calls for her, she doesn't answer. He closes the door. 

_Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree_

_They strung up a man_

_They say who murdered three_

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met at midnight_

_In the hanging tree_

He smells the tea she made earlier, some plain black tea she sweetened. 

_Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree_

_Where dead man called out_

_For his love to flee_

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met at midnight_

_In the hanging tree_

He feels the warmth of the fire he made earlier that morning. 

He hears the soft piano music. 

The lyrics are dark and morbid but she sings it like choir music and it becomes dark sweet honey. 

He let's his feet lead him, mouth tastes like bitter black tea that she sweetened for him. 

Sweet and bitter. 

She's like Persephone and Hades in one. 

She didn't need to be persuaded to jump into the darkness she went willingly. 

She ate raw liver off his finger once and she suck the blood off his digits like it was frosting. 

He was hard. 

_Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree_

_Where I told you to run_

_So we'd both be free_

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met at midnight_

_In the hanging tree_

She's playing the piano surround by tea candles 

He wondered if in a alternative timeline if she'd have been a mortician and he cracks a smile because she would have been. 

All pink and yellow sundress while embalming some poor SOB

He would have been a biker and they would have talked for hours before he worked up the nerve to ask her over to his place. 

He would have fallen in love with her after a few days. 

They would lay in bed, matching wedding rings on their fingers as she talks about her day fixing up the dead making them beautiful again. 

Are you, are you

Coming to the tree

Wear a necklace of hope

Side by side with me

Strange things did happen here

No stranger would it be

If we met at midnight

In the hanging tree

She turns her head, smiles a faint blush dances across her face.

"Why you just standing there for? When did you get back? "


End file.
